


hang on actually does *anyone* know what outreach does

by Rigil_Kentauris



Series: anna and her outreach gal [1]
Category: Deus Ex 1
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Gay, anna getting to have less pointy emotions, its gay and soft its 150 words so thats pretty much it, shes sure as hell going to have them under official protest however, soft, technically OFC i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigil_Kentauris/pseuds/Rigil_Kentauris
Summary: The mission would have been irredeemable if Outreach hadn't been tasked with checking up on everyone afterwards.
Relationships: Anna Navarre/OFC
Series: anna and her outreach gal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639831
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	hang on actually does *anyone* know what outreach does

It’s been a long, frustrating mission. Every lead, leading nowhere, Every target, going free. Every mission objective, missed.

Really, it would have been an irredeemable situation…

…except, it had been _such_ a fuckup, that Outreach had been tasked with checking up on the involved agents.

And as luck would have it, Anna had gotten a familiar voice.

She’s cute. It was the first thing Anna noticed about the specialist, which was… a strange feeling. People hadn’t been _cute,_ or _soft,_ or _had a quiet laugh that made one smile instinctively_ in… a long time.

Anna isn’t quite sure what Outreach _does_ \- is anyone? - but it’s enough to have the specialist’s burbling, cheerful, content voice in her ear, rambling about nothing in particular all evening long.

UNATCO is going to hell, of course. Thanks to its increasing rounded-edge policies. But… 

But.

She supposes - she _supposes -_ it’s not all bad.


End file.
